OW! Stop Hitting On Me!
by Razzly
Summary: Some of the guys are hitting on Noin out of no where! What's going to happen? Who will win Noin's heart? Who’s going to get stabbed with a rose? Read to find out, it's going to be a funny ride! Give it a chance, R&R.


OW! Stop Hitting On Me!  
By: Razzly  
  
{Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, I am not making money off this, etc.}  
  
[Authors Note: Includes characters from Gundam Wing and one from Sailor Moon. For those of you who don't know who Mamoru is, it's Darien from Sailor Moon. The story is from Noin's POV. UNCUT!]  
  
Lucrezia Noin was shopping on a beautiful spring day. She had earned quite a lot of money in her days in OZ and now that the war was over, she finally had time to spend some of her cash.   
  
"Whew! I have to sit down for a while. All this walking its making my feel hurt." She said as she found a bench and sat down.   
  
Next to her was a guy of about 17 or 18 with black hair and blue eyes. He looked at her and smiled. Noin looked at him and nodded her head.   
  
"How are you, pretty lady?" The guy asks  
  
"Are you talking to me?" She asked, looking around, expecting someone else to be behind her.  
  
"Of course I'm talking to you! Oh, how rude of me. My name is Mamoru."  
  
"Uhh, nice to meet you. I better be going now." Noin said, trying to get away from the black hair man.  
  
She got up to leave when the man grabbed her wrist.   
  
"Wait! Wont you please let me buy you lunch?"  
  
"But it's 10:30 am." Pointed out Noin.  
  
"Oh... Well then, can I meet you some place for lunch at noon?" Mamoru asked, starting to look desperate.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go." With that said she got up and ran into the ladies bathroom.  
  
"That was weird," she thought to herself when she finally left the ladies room, after ten minutes of waiting for the guy to leave.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She started to walk up the street and found a bunch of very cute shops that she just HAD to stop in. After about 30 minutes and $100 later, she had about 20 shopping bags filled with anything she thought she needed.  
  
Walking across the street, she didn't notice the stone in front of her, the bags kind of blocked her vision of the road. She tripped, throwing her bags into the air.  
  
"Damn it! All of my stuff is everywhere!"   
  
"Allow me to help you, Miss Noin," said a familiar voice.  
  
Noin looked up to see non other than Treize Khushrenada! And in regular clothes!  
  
"Oh, thank you, Your Excellency."  
  
"You must call me Treize, especially when I am in my civilian clothes."  
  
Noin blinked "R-right..."  
  
Treize helped her pick up her things and place them back in their bags.   
  
"Thank you again, Your... I mean Treize."  
  
"No problem. Will you accompany me to lunch, now that we're together?" He asked with one of his charming smiles.  
  
"I'd love to, but I have some more shopping to do before I eat lunch. Talk to you later!" She said as she started to walk very fast down the street, leaving Treize alone in the middle of the street.  
  
"This is a weird day. I think His Excellency was trying to pick me up," she thought as she walked down the street. She was walking slower now, and looking in the windows of the shops she was passing.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I think I'll go into this st...OW!" Someone ran into ran into her and knocked her off her feet.  
  
"Watch where your goin', lady! Oh my god! Miss Noin! I'm SOOOO sorry! I didn't mean to smash into ya like that."   
  
"Duo? What are you doing here?" Asked Noin.  
  
Duo helped Noin up. "Uhh.... I was shopping for a new hair brush. Yeah, that's it."  
  
"But you came out of a jewelry store."  
  
"O-oh, did I? No wonder I didn't find one!" He smiled innocently.  
  
"Right, I'll see you later then." Noin stated.  
  
"WAIT! I know a great place for lunch, why don't ya come with me? I'm not doing anything."  
  
A figure with short deep purplish hair emerges from the jewelry store.   
  
"DUO YOU JERK! You're suppose to take ME out to lunch, not HER!" Screamed the girl.  
  
"AHH! Hilde! Uhh...uhh...I...I thought she was you! I swear! You know I love you, babe!!"   
  
"Come on! Your coming with me!" Hilde grabbed Duo's braid and dragged him down the street until they were out of site.  
  
Noin just stood there for a while, not moving, and not speaking, just... contemplating that scene.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Weirder and weirder..." She muttered.  
  
She eventually walked over to a store that sold oriental decorations and kink knack's. "Some of those things would look perfect in my apartment!" She exclaimed as she went inside.   
  
Once inside she noticed that the store was huge! It was two stories and the ceiling was very high. She gazed up at all the beautiful objects and slowly walked around as she gazed, making sure not to knock anything over. Although she was minding the breakable items, she was not paying attention to any people that might be behind her or next to her.  
  
She bumped into someone as she turn around to leave.  
  
"Watch it, woman!!" yelled a Chinese boy  
  
Noin looked down from the ceiling. "Wufei? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I work here! What are YOU doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"Shopping, what else?"  
  
"Humph, I should have known."   
  
Noin started to get fed up with his arrogance and started to leave. Wufei ran in front of her.  
  
"Where are you going, woman?" Wufei asked, trying not to look to interested.  
  
"Leaving. I have a little more shopping to do before lunch."  
  
"Oh." Wufei thought for a moment. He looked around to make sure no one was watching. "I wish to accompany you to lunch," he checked to see if the coast was clear again. "Miss Noin."  
  
Noin's jaw dropped to the floor. "He called me by my name...Oh no! He's trying to pick me up too!" she realized. She looked for a quick way to get out of it.  
  
"I'm not going to lunch now. I have to look in..." She tried to think of something to insure he would not follow her. "...it's...Victoria Secret! Ladies wear you know. No guys allowed! Sorry we couldn't do lunch. Bye!" She turned and bolted out the door and down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't understand what's going on" she said to no one. "it's like every guy I see hits on me!"  
  
She sighed and looked at her watch.   
  
"It's noon. All this talk about lunch has made me hungry. I think I'll go to the restaurant that Relena said she and Heero always go to because it's so good."   
  
She left the store she was in and headed to the restaurant.  
  
Five minutes later she was standing at the entrance.  
  
She looked at the name of the restaurant. "Razzly's. Sounds intresting," she said as she went in.  
  
Inside there were a bunch of sections where one could eat. There was a huge room in the back, obviously for private parties, a big room to the side that looked to be an arcade, there was a smaller room on her other side that had a nice romantic theme, and in the middle of the restaurant was a nice sized casual eating area. She figured that would be where she was eating. The hostess came up to her.  
  
"Welcome! Only one?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, just me." Noin replied.  
  
"Right this way." The hostess led her to a small table in the casual dinning area and gave her a menu. "Feel free to look around and to use the arcade! We have WODERFUL games! Enjoy!" she skipped away.  
  
Noin got up from her seat and walked around. She went into the doorway that opened into the room with the romantic theme. She looked around and noticed a familiar couple in the corner.   
  
"Miss Relena?!"   
  
Relena looked over at the person who called her name. "Miss Noin?"   
  
Noin walked over to them. "I know you recommended this place, but I didn't expect you to be here when I was."  
  
Relena smiled "You must join us."  
  
"No no, I don't want to intrude. I have my own table anyway."  
  
"Well alright. Talk to you later."  
  
Noin smiled at Relena, then Heero. "Cute couple," she thought as she walked out of the room. She decided that she would look at the arcade next.  
  
She walked in and was surrounded by flashing lights and loud sounds from the games. She walked over to the Iron Claw game and looked at all the cute stuffed dolls and animals inside.   
  
"I want them all!" She put a coin in ad tried to get a cute fairy. She almost had it, but it dropped before she could get it. "Damn!"  
  
"Allow Tuxedo Mask to get it for you!!"   
  
She turned around to see the guy that was sitting next to her on the bench that morning!   
  
"Why are you dressed like that?" Noin asked  
  
"Never mind that!" He said as put a coin into the machine. "I...I...I got...! ARGH! I don't got it..." uttered the tuxedo wearing man.  
  
"Ha! I will use the power of my charm to get Miss Noin that doll!"   
  
"Your Ex... Treize?!"  
  
Treize gave the machine the coin and tried his luck. He got the doll, but when it let go to drop out of the machine, it bounced back into where it was when he started.   
  
"This can't be!" he exclaimed  
  
"Ha ha! I, Shinigami, am the master of the Iron Claw!"  
  
"Duo!? What are you doing here!?" asked an almost aggravated Noin.  
  
"I'm gonna win you that doll!" He put in his coin and didn't even come close to getting the cute little fairy doll. "DAMN IT!" yelled Duo.  
  
Noin at to sit down. She couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"All of you are weak."  
  
Everyone, including Noin, looked to see who it was.  
  
"Wufei...Yep, that's everyone." Noin said as she slumped further into the chair.  
  
"I will get the doll for that woman. Step aside." Wufei said as he put his coin into the machine. He concentrated hard as the others watched. The claw came down...picked up the doll...raised the doll up...then promptly dropped it back down.  
  
Wufei instantly turned red with anger. "INJUSTES!!" He kicked the machine and everyone, excluding Noin, burst out laughing.  
  
"Alright, I'm tryin' again!"  
  
"No! I'm next."  
  
"I will win the prize for Miss Noin!"  
  
"INJUSTES!"  
  
The four men growled at one another, then started kicking the shit out of each other!  
  
Noin tried her best to look like she didn't know them.  
  
The mass of strangling, punching, biting men were not noticing that they were trashing the arcade as the rolled around on the floor beating each other up.   
  
Duo was trying to stab Mamoru with the thorns on his Tuxedo Mask rose, Treize was punching Wufei in the head repeatedly, Mamoru was pulling on Treize's eyebrows, and Wufei was trying to rip off Duo's braid.  
  
The rolling mass of men accidentally kicked Noin. "OW!" She gave them all a death glare, even though they were not paying attention, "STOP HITTING ON ME!!!!"  
  
Suddenly the door to the restaurant burst open, and a tall silhouette of a man with long hair blowing in the wind stood there proudly.  
  
"I, Milliardo Peacecraft, shall win Noin that cute fairy stuffed doll thing!"  
  
Noin and the guys froze and looked that the person.   
  
Milliardo walked over to the machine. He placed a coin in the slot. Everyone watched. The claw moved towards the fairy doll, the claw dropped and picked up the doll, the claw lifted the doll up, the claw dropped it back where it was picked up from.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Milliardo yelled.  
  
As everyone but Noin started laughing again, Milliardo noticed Heero and Relena sitting at a table.  
  
"Now I am warmed up," Milliardo announced, trying not to let everyone see that he felt like an idiot, "I shall win that doll for my Noin!"   
  
Noin blushed.  
  
"Yeah whatever, Fancy Entrance Dude!" Mamoru laughed.  
  
Milliardo walked out of the arcade and over to Relena and Heero. Noin saw Milliardo ask Heero for something. Heero shook his head, no. Milliardo put out his hand, and after Relena talked to Heero for a second, Heero gave Milliard something.  
  
Milliardo returned. "Now I will win all the dolls for Noin right now!" Milliardo wiped out Heero's gun and shot the glass off of the Claw game. He then reached inside, took all of the toys and dolls, and gave them to Noin.   
  
"You're so smart, Milliardo!" said Noin with big hearts in her eyes.  
  
Milliardo took Noin's arm and lead her out the door. But, right before they, left he turned his head and smiled devilishly at the stupefied guys.   
  
"How does he DO that!?" exclaimed Duo.  
  
And later that day, Noin and Milliardo could be seen walking happily together into the sunset.   



End file.
